


Animatronic Lovers || Foxy X Mangle (Shipfic)

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Funtime Freddy is Hurt, Love, Rescue, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 1





	Animatronic Lovers || Foxy X Mangle (Shipfic)

Mangle awakens still hung on the ceiling “Is Foxy ready to kill the night guard yet?” Mangle said to herself. As Mangle walked to get the others, Foxy had come to her immediately “M-Mangle! Come Quick!!! The Purple Man Broke one of us almost…” Foxy said grabbing Mangles hands desperately. Foxy and Mangle went over to Toy Freddy, Mangle saw his eye had fallen out and his ear was broken and he had dents “No! Oh no… Foxy! Get him into the parts and services room… it is discreet and the night guard never goes in there!” Mangle said worried. Foxy walked over to Toy Freddy and pulled him by the arms backwards, He sat him down against the wall and made him look like a withered old broke animatronic. “Okay, Buddy! It will be okay... “ Foxy said reassuring Toy Freddy, “R-R-R-R-Reall-l-l-ly?” Toy Freddy said with his badly damaged voice box. Toy Bonnie walked into the Parts & Service room and took a look at Withered Bonnie and gave him a glare. Mangle couldn’t think of what to do. Should she kill purple guy? Or let him go free? 

Mangle looks at Foxy blushing “Leave Toy Freddy here so he can rest….” Mangle said. “Mangle… Do you wanna hang out later?” Foxy said chuckling and slowly blushing. “Y-Yeah sure…” Mangle said flattered and blushful. Foxy and Mangle slowly made it to the hallway and Mangle looks up at Foxy “what did you need, Foxy?” Mangle said curiously. “I wanted to ask you something…” Foxy said nervously, Mangle tilted her head to the left at Foxy curiously “Will you… be my girlfriend?” Foxy asked nervously and blushfully “Yes! I Will!!” Mangle said happily. Right after that sentence, It hit 2AM and they forgot about the plan to kill the night guard “oh! Cmon…” Mangle said. Mangle, Foxy, Toy Chica, and Withered Bonnie were all crawling through vents, Withered Bonnie and Toy Chica were in the left one and Mangle and Foxy were in the right one. Mangle jumped out and tackled the night guard and killed him. “Wow!” Foxy said dusting himself off “Nice job, Mangle” Foxy said surprised, “thanks!” Mangle said gratefully, Withered bonnie got disappointed “Dang! I didn’t get to jumpscare him!” Withered Bonnie complained, Mangle kisses Foxy and his eyes widened, Mangle released and he smiled 

“I-I-I Never expected you to-- Kiss me!” Foxy says nervously but happily, “Why wouldn’t I? Your my boyfriend. Aren’t you?” Mangle said “Your great…” Foxy said, Mangle had a realization. “They hired a new night guard….” Mangle says worried, “What do we do?!” Foxy yells, Mangle grabs his hand and looks at the nightguard. “H-He’s purple… HE’S PURPLE!” Mangle says worriedly, Foxy starts panicking. “H-He’s the purple man.” Foxy says fearfully. Mangle grabs a piece of glass and throws it at the purple man “Run, Foxy. NOW!” Mangle whispers as the purple man comes over to her. “N-No! I can’t leave you!!!” Foxy yells in a whisper, “YOU HAVE TO!” Mangle yells in a whisper. Foxy hesitantly runs away, The purple man sees her and holds up his axe. Mangle grabs a piece of wood from off the ground, “hehe!” Purple man chuckles, Mangle hits the purple man and he snarls. “AHH!” Mangle screams as she saw she was about to get hit by his axe. She dodges the hit, Purple man kicks her and she resists his axe as he was about to hit her with it. Foxy comes out of nowhere and jumpscares him “AH!” Mangle screams as Foxy did this. Purple man hits Foxy with his axe and his biocomponents in his cheek were showing.

"Grr!” Foxy growls in anger, “OH MY GOD!!! Foxy!” Mangle screamed, Foxy got her up and tried to protect her. He held up his pirate hook and jabbed the nightguard, Purple man started chuckling as he stepped towards them. Mangle ran with Foxy and grabbed a fire extinguisher, “I-I can hit him with this!” Mangle said showing Foxy the fire extinguisher, She ran over and hit him over the head with the fire extinguisher. Purple man fell on the ground but immediately got up, He hit Mangle on her arm “oh god!” Mangle screamed, Foxy came out from the shadows and fell as Purple Guy hit him again and again. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” Mangle screamed and tried to get purple guy to stop, just then Foxy was knocked out with gashes and scratches all over his body. Mangle stood there as Purple Man walked away, “F-Foxy…” Mangle said sadly, she started dragging Foxy to the Parts & Services room, Mangle stood there crying “I hope he is okay….” Mangle says walking back to purple man.


End file.
